Emotional Overload
by DeadMan'sHand702
Summary: Professor Xavier has a granddaughter, and Pyro can't help but fall for her. All the guys can't. They can't take their eyes off her. Is she the girl Pyro's been dreaming of, or will Scott's obsession with her ruin his chances, and threaten her life?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Her screams can be heard throughout the mansion. The screams of a girl in pain. You can also hear the yells of her teacher. The teacher which is to asses her powers. To test how strong they are, but that's not what is going on.

The teacher, who despises her, who hates her for interfering in the relationship of the teacher and another, the teacher that is pushing my love too far. The teacher that is about ready to make everyone in a twenty mile radios pop like the pig that just exploded because of the emotions running through his body. The emotions of my love.

I want to help, but I can't. Not even the professor can stop what is about to happen. Nothing can. I want to make the pain my love is feeling to stop. I want to take her in my arms and make everything go away, but there is no way. No one can get to them. They are behind closed doors. Doors that are locket from the inside and can[t be broken in to.

There is one final scream before a thud on the inside of the door, and I know immediately that my love is badly hurt or even worse, but there is nothing I can do because about two minutes after the thud is heard the entire school falls to the ground and the world that we all see disappears to nothingness.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 1

My bag grows heavier with each step I take. The walk up to the mansion door is long. My car is parked in the driveway of the school. It's been a long time since I've been here. Probably ten years at least.

I left because my grandfather did not understand my abilities, and he wanted someone with more… expertise… to teach me. I guess being the mind reader that my grandfather is, he couldn't take the thoughts of an emotional six year old that I was. Emotions are fascinating. I've been able to control them since I was about two years old.

I set my bag down on the porch and nock on the large wooden double doors. After a short wait, the doors open. A man, in nothing but a worn pair of jean, is standing there. I look over his body. He's very tall and looks like a wrestler. Very muscular.

"Who are you?" he asks in a deep voice.

"Umm… My name is Chance. I'm here to see Professor Xavier," I say. I look down at my feet. His emotions tell me that he is confused and curious about me because I don't look like the typical sixteen year old. My eyes are a vibrant violet and my hair is short and very choppy. My black hair is highlighted with red streaks throughout. My jeans have skull chains hooked from my belt loops, I'm wearing a black and white checkered belt, a dark blue green tube top with a grey pen striped vest over, fishnet gloves, and black boots.

"Umm… okay… come in…" he says. I grab my bag and enter the house/school.

I walk down a series of halls and stairs to my grandfather's office/classroom. I walk in on his class. The class is full of students around my age. He stops in the middle of his lecture and looks at me. The entire class turns. The man who opened the door walks in behind me.

"She said she needs to see you," he tells my grandfather.

"Yes, thank you, Logan. I can take it from here," my grandfather replies. Logan nods and walks out, happy to be rid of me.

"So, you decided to come back," my grandfather says with a smile. He is truly happy to see me.

"Yes, sir," I reply.

"Class dismissed," he says. The room of people quickly empties. He calls me over to him.

"Well, Chance, you look good," he says.

"Thank you, Grandfather," I whisper. It's been so long since I've seen him or anyone else for that matter.

"Well, now you can train here! With your family. Your old room is set up as it would for any other student, and you can walk around for a bit. I will have your suitcase taken up for you," he says.

My grandfather was never an affectionate man, and after my parents were killed he was messed up. He hardly talked to me, and he never hugged me. It's weird to be back. He takes my hand and brings me closer to him. He hugs me. He actually hugs me! I hug him back and smile internally.

I leave his office and start to make my rounds around the mansion. I loved this place as a kid. There wasn't really anyone here so I had so much room to run around. Not that it is a school, there are people everywhere.

"Hey there!" a voice says. I turn to see a guy with dark hair and a nice smile. "I'm Bobby, but you can call me Ice Man."

"I'm Chance," I reply.

"Bobby!" a girl's voice says.

"Oh, this is Kitty," Bobby says.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," she replies.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Chance," a soft voice says. I turn to see Storm behind me.

"Storm!" I say. I hug her tightly. Storm was my best friend when I was growing up. She always had a way to make it better.

"What bring you back here?" she asks.

"My teacher… well… he was killed," I say. I know that my eyes turn from happy violet to grief yellow.

"What happened?" she asks softly.

"I don't know," I reply. I just look away from her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Everything is going to work out. You're home now, that's all that matters," she smiles. I nod.

"Chance?" Scott's voice asks. I turn slightly to see him standing there. I will admit that he is very good looking. I run to him and hug him tighter than I did Strom. Scott has always been there for me, not matter what.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking in my eyes.

"Nothing," I say. I mask the grief with happy, my eyes changing back to violet. He looks at me knowingly. He knows all my tricks.

"Well, welcome home," he smiles.


	3. What Is It About This Girl?

Chapter 2

(Pyro POV)

The court yard is almost empty. Everyone is at dinner or studding in their rooms with friends. Bobby, Kitty, and I are randomly walking around. Both of them are flirting majorly and I'm just here to get away.

After the few years that I've spent here, things have only gotten worse. Life has gotten harder. They want me to control my powers. Fire is impossible to control. I act like I can, but most times I'm as scared as the next guy. I flick my Zippo open and close.

A sudden scream grabs all of our attentions. The three of us run towards the scream. We run up the giant stone steps to the fountain area. A girl with short black choppy hair with red highlights is on her knees with a hand on her chest. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is irregular. Her eyes snap open. They are a fiery red. She turns to Scott who was looking at her concerned. He falls of the ground, screaming. His hands cover his head. He shoots red beams every which way. We all hit the ground to avoid them.

"Scott!" Jean screams running to him. He turns and pushes her off.

"Scott?" she asks. He throws her to the ground and starts to punch her.

"Get away from her!" Wolverine screams, but before he could tackle Scott, Professor Xavier steps in.

"Chance, stop," he says sternly. The girl with the red eyes turns to him. Her eyes turn from red to a soft turquoise.

"Sorry, Grandfather," she says.

Scott is holding Jean close and apologizing.

"What was that?" Kitty asks.

"Chance was showing me how her powers have improved," Scott says. "It was nothing."

"What powers could do that?" Wolverine asks.

"Emotion control," the professor says.

"Cool," I whisper to myself.

"All of you go back to your rooms," the professor. "And, Chance, try to behave." She smirks.

She walks towards us, going back to the mansion.

"You could have killed him!" Kitty screams.

"No I couldn't. I didn't use that much power. Anger is just a strong emotion," she whispers.

"Remind me never to get you mad," Bobby says. She smirks. She turns to me. We don't say anything. We have a whole silent conversation that neither of us can really understand, but the moment she turns and walks away I realize how warm my body felt around her. Once she walked away I felt ice cold. I know it wasn't Bobby because he was walking away with Kitty. What is it about this girl?


	4. This Should Be Interesting

Chapter 3

(Chance POV)

It's been a day since the incident with Scott. Ever since everyone looks at me weird. Yes, I can control emotions, but really? Does that make me such a freak?

My grandfather always told me that my power was one of the most important. That I was perfect for distraction making and in dire need I could in fact kill someone, but I don't know if that is true. All I know is that eventually my power will have to be assessed and I do not want to do that.

A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts. I walk slowly to the door. My feet drag over the carpet. I open the door to see the guy from last night. He was hot. His hair was messy, but like he did it on purpose. His brown eyes were dark and mysterious.

"What?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if you were okay," he says. He was truly concerned.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care about the people here," I say walking back in my room. I leave the door open so, if he wanted to, he could come in. He follows in my footsteps.

"I agree with you. They all think that you're out of control. They stay away because they're afraid," he says looking at me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because we are in the same boat," he says. I sit on my bed and look at him confused. He walks to my desk chair and sits in it facing me.

"I control, well sort of, fire," he says looking at his hands. His emotions change from calm to sad.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says. I nod.

"At least your family didn't send you away," I whisper.

"They di- Your eyes," he says.

"Huh? Oh…" I say. I know that my eyes are a soft yellow, grief.

"They're beautiful," he says. The heat rises to my cheeks meaning my eyes are now a soft crimson, embarrassed.

"They change with emotions," I say softly.

"I don't mean to embarrass you," he smiles.

"How-"

"You're blushing," he points out. I only blush harder. He chuckles.

"I'm… I'm not use to being around others," I say. I look down and fiddle with my hands.

"I can tell," he says. A small smile spreads across my face.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"You just did," I tease. He laughs.

"Yes you can," I laugh.

"Want to go out for dinner?" he blushes.

"Umm… How would we do that when we all have dinner here?" I ask.

"Off the grounds," he smiles.

"Okay," I blush.

"Tomorrow night?" he asks happily.

"Sure," I smile.

He gets up and walks to the door, most likely going back to his room.

"Wait!" I say. He turns.

"I don't even know your name," I chuckle.

"John, but just call me Pyro," he smiles. I nod. He walks out and leaves me in my room. I fall back on my bed. I know my eyes are now their regular violet color, happy/joy. This should be interesting.


	5. Green

Chapter 4

(Pyro POV)

Chance laughs as I speed up. Taking Scott's motorcycle was the best idea. Her arms tighten around me as we hit a speed bump without slowing down. The road is very bumpy on the way to the restaurant, and every time we hit one, er eyes tighten. I can't help but smile to myself.

The restaurant arrives too soon. I just want to ride around with her. Oh, well. We walk in and her eyes are a beautiful violet. She takes my arm as we go to the table. I go all gentlemen and pull out her chair and everything. I even surprise myself. We are in the darkened corner on the far side from the door. She's facing the door and I'm across from her.

"I can't believe that we are doing this. If my grandfather finds out we are so dead," she says.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," I say in a flirty tone. He eyes turn a deep crimson and her cheeks turn a very light pink. I smile. We both laugh and her eyes go back to violet.

A man walks up to us. I look up thinking it's our waiter, but it's just some dude in jeans and a baggy shirt. He glares at Chance.

"You need to leave," he barks at her.

"What?" I ask standing up.

"You both need to leave before we take matters into our own hands," he says cracking his knuckles. I look to Chance. She looks back.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"No one wants you here," he growls.

"What did we do?" Chance asks.

"You're a mutant," he says.

Chance's eyes turn a deep green and her body trembles slightly.

"See! She is a mutant!" the guy screams. I punch him in the nose. He staggers back, but only looks angrier. I stand between him and Chance. I was not going to let him get anywhere near her. I pull my Zippo out of my pocket and flip it open.

"John, don't," Chance says touching my shoulder.

The guy takes a step closer I move slightly, but before the fire can come to life under my control, Chance steps in front of me. She places her hands on my chest and shakes her head. He takes another step. I wrap my arm protectively around her.

"Don't take another step," I warn.

Others in the restaurant are standing and siding with the guy. I look down at Chance to see what she wants to do. Her eyes are flashing a different color about every second. He hands cover her ears. I drop my arm. I look at the crowd. They have advanced slightly. Chance screams and falls to her knees. Everyone falls to the ground unconscious. I put up the Zippo and kneel down by her.

"Chance?" I whisper. I gently place a hand on her back. She's trembling worse than before. Her breath is ragged. I lift her head so that she's looking at me. Her eyes are that same deep green.

"Chance?" I repeat. A stray tear falls from her eye. She flings her arms around my neck. I hold her close. More tears fall, but I just kneel there, holding her.

"Shh…" I say stroking her hair. "It's okay."

A faint groan of pain can be heard from the crowd of bodies. I release her and grab her hand. I lead her out to the bike.

I drive quickly back to the school. Her arms are wrapped tightly round me. Once we pull into the drive way I turn off the engine. As the headlight fades I see tow figures standing a little a ways from us. We both get off. I wrap my arm around her waist as I lead her up to doors. Scott and Professor Xavier are waiting for us…


	6. Home

Chapter 5: Chance

"Where were you?" my grandfather asks.

"Out," Pyro says.

"At a restaurant?" Scott asks bitterly.

"No," Pyro lies.

"Oh? So you weren't at a restaurant, you didn't use your powers, and you didn't expose yourself as mutants?" my grandfather asks.

I look down at the ground hoping they don't see my deep green eyes, terrified.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks stepping between me and Pyro. Pyro is about to object but my grandfather silences him.

"We didn't plan for them to notice us. It was my fault. They saw my eyes change. They assumed we were mutants. Pyro was just being standing up for me," I say.

"Then what?" my grandfather asks.

"Well, they guy wouldn't let up, Pyro stepped between us and was protecting me. I stopped him before he could do anything…" I can't continue. I can't explain what happened with my powers. A stray tear falls from my eye as I choke on my words.

"He eyes started flashing different colors," Pyro continues. "Next thing I know all the humans fell to the ground unconscious and she was weakened."

My grandfather looks stunned.

"What?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Pyro says.

Scott turns to the professor.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

"I want to asses her anilities, but we can't right now. With Magneto's plan coming together, We can't afford the time. After we take care of Magneto, then, Jean will asses her powers," my grandfather says. "Scott you make sure Chance is okay. John, you come with me," he says.

Scott leads me to the garage/his classroom. He hands me a soda then leans against a work bench.

"You need to stay away from him. He's a bad influence on you," Scott says.

I looked up shocked.

"Look what he made you do," Scott says.

"He didn't make me do anything!" I shout.

"Chance, I know you. You would never have gone off like that on your own. I know it's nice to have some…

"No, Scott! You don't know me! Not anymore!" I scream. My eyes turning from terrified deep green to angry fire red. I stalk to the door.

"Chance!" He grabs my arm tightly.

"Let me go, Scott," I hiss. I try to pull away, but his grip is too strong.

"Chance!"

He pulls me back to him. I try to yank my arm out, but I can't.

"Stop fighting!" he screams.

"LET ME GO!" I scream. The anger in me is rising fast. Unfortunately, when mine does, so does his.

I break away from him and run to the door. At the same moment my grandfather rolls in, blocking his path. Scott, not noticing the professor, grabs my arms again. This time, when I try to pull away he spins me around to face him.

"Get away from me!" I scream.

*Smack*

The sound bounces off the walls echoing in my ears. My hand rests on my burning cheek. My eyes flicker to a brief of ice blue, hurt, but then back to red, angry.

"Scott, what have you done?" my grandfather asks.

I run out. Past my grandfather, past Pyro, who was standing in the doorway, past the mansion, and into my car. Logan is standing in the drive way as I leave. I stare at him through the rear view window. Pyro, Scott, and my grandfather at his side now. Smaller, smaller, smaller, out of view.

I drive down the familiar road to the one place I can feel safe. Home.


	7. Tears and Sad Smiles

Chapter 6: Chance

The cheery cottage peaks out through the darkness. It has been well kept since my parents died.

I walk up the white wooden steps to the porch. I know lightly on the door. As I wait for someone to answer I busy myself remembering everything about the house. The light, the porch swing, the faded red pain on the porch in the shape of paws and hands. A middle aged woman answers.

"Can I help you?" she asks. She sees my sixteen year old figure and her emotions read worried.

"Umm… I'm sorry to bother you; I just need to come back one last time. I…" Tears fall from eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I just… n-needed… to be…" More tears. "s-safe…" I mutter.

"Oh, hon," she says ushering me over to the porch swing. She sits next to me as a man around her age steps out.

"Mark, go get some tea," she says. "Tell me everything."

I do. I tell her everything, except the incident at the restaurant. She sits there and listens.

"So, why did you come here?" Mark asks sitting on a chair.

"It was my parent's house. Before- before they were killed…" I cry. I can't control the tears.

"Chance!" a male voice calls. I tense thinking the worst. Thinking its Scott.

Marcel, the female, wraps a protective arm around me while her husband, Mark, stands up, ready for a fight. Pyro comes running up the drive way.

"John!" I say. I run into his arms.

Mark moves closer.

"It's okay, he-he's a friend," I say. Pyro holds me tight.

"Are you okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Chance, you okay, kiddo?" Logan asks.

"Fine, just scared," I say with a fake smile.

I just wanted to come back. To have a little piece of home. A little piece of my family, back. Go back to the way things were before my life was taken away from me. Before my parents were murdered. I walk back to the porch and place my hand on top of one the faded hand prints.

"You did those, huh?" Marcel asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, me and Rex," I smile with a hint of sadness. I remember the shaggy mutt. He was the best dog I ever had. He was the one to get me through the death of my parents. Unfortunately, he died when I left. I came home to bury him in the backyard under that large live oak.

I wipe my tears away and turn to the couple that currently resided in the house.

"I thank you, for listening, and letting me stay a little while. It's nice to see how this place came together, and now I know that you are taking great care of it," I say with a sad, yet confident, smile.

"Anytime, hon," Marcel says.

I take Pyro's hand and follow Logan to the car that will take me back to my grandfather and Scott…


End file.
